


一千零一夜

by xisu



Category: bts, taekook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisu/pseuds/xisu
Kudos: 3





	一千零一夜

一双大眼睛看着田柾国的，凑得那样近，田柾国都能看到自己在他眼睛里的模样，他猛地施力拉着金泰亨让他岔开腿坐在自己腿上。月光下两人的模样黯淡得看不出颜色，田柾国抓着他纤细的腰身，“知道自己在干什么吗？”

“我成年了。”金泰亨声音低哑，还带着些哭腔。

田柾国清楚地感受到金泰亨贴在自己身上的体温，刚哭过的眼睛还泛着红像是被他欺负惨了的模样，那个瞬间田柾国又冲动了，是之前从来没有过的冲动，是想要怜悯疼爱，却又想要破坏摔碎的冲动。

“先吃蛋糕还是先做？”

最后蛋糕还是没吃，被妖精缠身的田柾国还是没忍住撬开那人牙关吻得难舍难分。没有开灯的房间里被黑暗笼罩得很寂静，那一瞬的月亮很皎洁，就像金泰亨莹白的身躯，他的泪水在月光下泛着光点。

顾着金泰亨是第一次，田柾国前戏做了很久，久到自己涨到发痛。而身下那个人一直在默默流泪，田柾国也不恼，在进入的时候去擦他的眼泪。泪水像泉水莹莹发亮，也像岩浆滚烫炽热，他像被噎得发不出声音，轻喘着，田柾国体谅地没开始动作，但金泰亨却捏了捏他撑在一旁的手腕，催促着，“你动吧。”

于是欲望像是倾泻而出，那施暴者眼眸都沁着猩红，星河都被那欲火烧尽成河流，金泰亨脆弱的背抵着床面，抓着纯白被单的手轻轻发颤，暗自想着，如果身体的疼痛可能抵消心里的痛该多好，他每一滴滑落的泪水都渗在枕头上，直到枕头被汗水和泪水浸的半湿。

他的双腿缠上田柾国的腰肢，像是要把他抱的更紧一些。于是田柾国像是知晓他心事一般，进入得更深一些，被填满充实的感觉太过激烈，是苍白的金泰亨是没有体会过的感觉，他只能在快感升腾的时候咬着田柾国厚实的肩膀。

田柾国分不清那是汗水还是泪水，那张泛着动情红晕的脸上一片湿乱。现在想起来大概是眼泪吧，那一场性事只有田柾国是快乐的，他身下那个男孩子哭光了他所有眼泪，明明痛得彻骨却固执地伪装。

乳白的浊液烫得金泰亨颤抖，田柾国泄了力气躺在一片混乱的床上。他听到金泰亨看着窗外那半轮月，声音喑哑不清，“田柾国，以后我看到月亮就会想起你的。”

田柾国听了那句话有些难以言喻的心疼，“你想看我的时候就看我，用不着在心里惦念。”


End file.
